tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Eleanor Cunningham
Eleanor Cunningham (born 1984) is a supporting character in Manchester Chronicles. Born in the UK, Jennifer is a post-graduate student of Linguistics at the University of Knightsbridge of Manchester as well as an apprentice with the Wolfbann Society. For unclear reasons Eleanor appears to be unaffected when Kieran Hawthorne and Heather Prescott stop time, though she is not aware of who they are and what exactly is happening to her. Biography Eleanor was born in Liverpool, the United Kingdom, the daughter of teachers. A studious girl, Eleanor loved to read, often reading under the tree in her family's garden. While adventure tales captivated her, Eleanor's interests soon grew, to the point where it seemed no book could truly displease her, so long as she was able to read it. Not overly sociable, Eleanor's first true friend ended up being Salena Saynor, a girl many years her junior. Despite the age gap, the pair were neighbors, and Eleanor got Salena interested in reading. Ultimately a top student, Eleanor was accepted into the University of Knightsbridge. Upon arriving in Manchester, Eleanor quickly discovered her interest in both men and women. Willow Crewe, a local girl a year younger than Eleanor, was her first love, the two dating for several months before Willow left for London. Majoring in Linguistics, Eleanor finished her Bachelor program while managing to make virtually no friends, except for Gemma Phillips. Deciding to continue her studies, especially since her parents were fine with it, Eleanor began work on a Master's Degree. Salena later arrived at Knightsbridge, keen to reunite with Eleanor, and the two reformed their friendship. Salena revealed that she had learned hypnosis through training with the Wolfbann Society, Eleanor quickly accepting the offer to become her friend's apprentice. Since Kieran Hawthorne and Heather Prescott have gained the ability to stop time Eleanor has found herself unaffected by their power. Whenever Kieran and Heather stop time Eleanor doesn't freeze, though there has yet to be a clear reason why and she has no idea what's causing the phenomenon. Attempts to explain the incident to Salena have fallen on deaf ears, as she's convinced Eleanor is just showing great improvement with her hypnosis techniques. When Salena desired to recruit a helot, Eleanor went along, the pair soon hypnotizing over a dozen people in a single day. Ashlynne Krueger met Eleanor for the first time, helping her embrace the sexual thrill of hypnosis, and that night she became intimate with Lavina Freeze. Being a member of the Platinum Pathways chapter at Knightsbridge, Eleanor was invited to the meeting that saw Madeline Faye try to hypnotize everyone using the Pipe Organ. Able to resist, Eleanor helped Natalie Townsend take down Madeline, getting her first glimpse at Type-7. With Salena hypnotized, Eleanor reached out to Ashlynne, who helped them fix the situation. After the fact Eleanor learned more about just what hypnosis was capable of, Ashlynne demonstrating a scene with Carole Sault and Stephanie Townsend. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Favorite TV Show: Morgana Relationships Romances * Lavina Freeze, Girlfriend * Willow Crewe, Ex-Lover Friends * Gemma Phillips * Salena Saynor * Natalie Townsend * Ashlynne Krueger Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: The Longest Birthday * Manchester Chronicles: Underhanded Dealings * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies * Manchester Chronicles: Stone Cold Payback * Manchester Chronicles: Thralled to Meet You * Manchester Chronicles: Platinum Peril * Manchester Chronicles: Laying the Foundations Trivia * Eleanor is physically based on actress Emily Wickersham. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles Category:Wolfbann Society